


Skull And Bones

by taichara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of drabbles revolving around an unspoken member of the Garrison --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pineapple Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For [Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2016](http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/771838.html), Table 01 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _piña colada_

Reports piled across Roy's desk. Unbelievable. Shadows of old conflicts and older exploratory missions chased themselves through his head; a dozen, two dozen, too many scars began to ache. 

He raked a hand through his forelock, stared at the damning reports.

Bad enough he'd spent months wracking his brain over the fate of one of his most promising graduates. Lost another when the kid couldn't lock his anger down. And now this? What kind of lunacy was _this_?

Time for the sweet embrace of booze, sensibility be damned. 

"To old wounds, old rivals, and more fuckups than can be counted --"


	2. Wilful Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy _could_ have caught them. He could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "sight"

_Oh, isn't that cute now. Could you be a little less subtle, boys? I'm shocked and awed by your display of stealthy subterfuge, here ..._

It took every iota of willpower he had for Roy to keep his attention -- supposedly -- on the filesheets in his hand and not fix a gimlet stare on two young morons inchworming across the floor beneath the window ledge. 

He _could_ let on that he'd spotted them. It'd be 'for their own good', even. Lance especially could use more discipline in his life --

_Nah._

Roy kept his eyes on the papers, and his smirk to himself.


	3. Allowances Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Keith wonder how he managed after expulsion --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "give"

Off he went, in a cloud of dust and temper, leaving the compound behind so fast it could make your head spin -- 

Maybe there was some idiot in the Garrison faculty who was surprised by Keith's explosive reaction to his expulsion. Roy Fokker was not one of them. He'd locked horns with that temper time after time ... worse, he'd seen the damage done after Kerberos, and had no way to undo it.

_I know where you're headed, Keith, and what you'll do._

_Now to approve a few adjustments to your resources here and there ..._

Kid needed to live, after all.


	4. Fallen Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just why is Roy an instructor, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "metallic"

All-too-brief intermission between classes; Roy locked the doors, peeled off the stifling uniform jacket and -- very carefully -- began a stretching regimen. 

_Goddamn, do I hurt today._

_You're getting old, Fokker ..._

Nah, that wasn't it (no matter how many times his cadets called him 'old man'). Standing in front of a wall monitor for hours did nothing for his little shrapnel friends and the mess they left. And times like this he swore he could still feel the metal in his flesh.

_Smarten up, kids, or you'll wind up like me, teaching the next mobs when you could be up skyward --_


	5. Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing well in Roy's class brings its own problems --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "cleanly"

"Perfect!"

Roy barked the word around a grin that split his face, knowing damn well that it was going to take the subject by surprise -- and, yup, there it was. Shiro was staggering out of the simulator looking like a poleaxed ox.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Not one glitch recorded."

He plugged the results into the system while his student stared at him slack-jawed. Then his grin turned diabolical; this was always the best part.

"Which means you're getting bounced up to testing on _real_ machines. With me watching every step of the way.

"Are you ready for that, cadet?"


End file.
